In an indoor space of a room in a common building or a house, curtains have been used widely for the purpose of light shielding at a window or partition of a room space. Of such curtains, specifically, curtains having an improved sound-insulating property have conventionally been proposed in order to prevent an external noise from coming into a room space through a window, or an unwanted external sound from coming into an area divided by a partition. JP 3099094 U (Reference 1) and JP 2008-119156 A (Reference 2) disclose an example of such a conventional curtain having a sound-insulating property.
In addition to this, concerning a specific example of a room space, in a hospital room with multiple beds in a hospital in which a plurality of inpatients stays, areas for patients using the respective beds are partitioned with curtains so as to provide a blind sheet to protect tentatively their privacy.